


【水仙铁】那应该很累吧NC-17部分

by MayIsmile



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After the Civil War, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Unstander Steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile





	【水仙铁】那应该很累吧NC-17部分

Steve跌到一个极熟悉的地方——Tony工作室外的大厅。

然后，他看见了坐在工作桌上的Tony，和另一个站在他双腿间的男人激烈地吻着。

Steve试了试最高权限，但没用，他只能愤怒地敲着玻璃。

Anthony抬眼看了看，随后松开了Tony，轻轻捏着他的下巴令他转过头。

“宝贝你看，谁来了？”

Tony找回了理智，看清门外人后狠狠别过头。

“不用管他，咱们继续。”  
“让他进来看着怎样？”  
“嗯？好主意。”

Anthony示意Jarvis开了门，Steve冲了进来，但下一秒就被Anthony的共生盔甲固定在离他们较近并且看的很清楚的那面墙上。

顺便捂住了嘴。

Steve现在的姿势不得不看着他们。

“别管他了，继续吧。”

Tony双手搭在Anthony肩上。

“都听你的。”

Anthony吻住了Tony，他们互相交换着口水 掠夺着对方口中的氧气，Tony承认Anthony的吻技确实比他好，毕竟Tony的意识已经有些浑浊了。

Anthony脱着Tony身上的衣服垫在他身后，Anthony将膝盖放在Tony双腿间的桌子上将他放倒，躺在衣服上。

Anthony一路吻下去，轻咬着Tony的喉结，然后是胸部，他含住那颗红樱，Tony的呼吸瞬间急促起来。

Anthony吸吮着两边，Tony身下已经颤颤巍巍的抬起了头。Anthony吻下去，含住了Tony的分身，Tony不留神的喘了一下。

Steve硬了起来，他想阻止Anthony可他连话都说不出来，他只能看着。

Anthony有技巧的含着Tony的分身舌尖划过铃口，Anthony轻轻吸了一下，Tony忍不住的挺起了腰。Anthony几个深喉后，Tony尖叫着射了出来。

Anthony起身吻住Tony将精液渡到他的嘴中，Tony听话的咽了下去。

Anthony褪下自己的衣服放在脚前，将Tony抱了下来跪坐在面前。

他将最后一件一并褪下，挺立的欲望立在Tony眼前，Tony当着Steve的面张开吻得鲜红的唇含了下去。

那是Steve脑补了很多次的情形。

他看着Anthony的分身撑满着Tony的嘴，嘴角中还不停的流着口水，莫名的又愤怒了。

Anthony还挑衅的看了一眼Steve。

随后他抓着Tony的头发抽插起来。Tony忍住喉咙的不适感，使劲一吸，将对方精液尽数吸出，又吞了下去。

口水混杂着精液从嘴角滴到身上，再顺着流到地板上。

Anthony又立了起来。

他把Tony抱到桌子上，将那人两腿放在自己的肩上看着Tony，Tony点了点头。

Anthony蹲下舔弄着颤抖的穴肉，将舌头挤入搜刮着内壁，尽量的往深处按揉着。他感觉到Tony分泌出了更多的肠液。

Anthony站了起来，将两根手指挤入微微张合的菊穴，引得Tony喘出了声。

他按压着，寻找着，直到Tony微微的抖了一下并轻喘着，Anthony才满意的笑了笑，随后增加一根手指稳准的攻击着那一点。桌上人轻喘着，肉穴的开合速度越来越快，伴随着一声惊喘，Tony只靠后面就高潮了。

Anthony的手指退出Tony，Tony感觉到一个粗大的，滚烫的柱状物体顶着他，Tony咬着嘴唇。

Anthony一寸寸的钉入肉穴，待Tony鲜红的唇再次微微张开，呼吸平缓一些后边大开大合的肏干起来。

“Anth…Anthony……”Tony粘腻地叫着那人的名字，这让Anthony更加兴奋了。

“Oh亲爱的，你知道自己有多辣吗？不止这一方面的。”  
“我有说过你的眼睛很漂亮吗？那里仿佛装满了星辰大海。当然，还有我。”  
“宝贝你真的很翘，我总是忍不住想去摸一摸。”  
“你知道吗？这个世界上没人爱你但我爱你，你那个世界也一样。”  
“不得不说你真的很聪明，你有很多好处你自己都没看到，你只是一味地贬低自己。”  
“留在这里吧亲爱的，我会一直陪着你，你不用给那些混蛋们背锅，当个烂好人。”  
“我知道你擅长掩饰自己，毕竟Stark都这样不是吗？在我这里你只要做自己就好，不用把自己弄得浑身都是刺来掩盖真实的你。”  
“亲爱的你为他们做的太多啦，而那些混蛋们却不知道感恩，留在这里吧，和我一起。”

“嗯。”

Tony哭喊地答应着，随着Anthony的动作又一次到达了高潮，Anthony退出Tony的身体，用自己的衣服盖住他并带去清理。

无视了Steve怨恨的目光。


End file.
